Dejo la puerta sin cerrar, dejo las luces prendidas
by Lisa Parker
Summary: El amor es raro, te impulsa a hacer locuras, eso es lo único que nubla la brillante mente de Spencer Reid cuando coge entre sus manos las manos de Abigail y las sostiene fuerte. No se supone que debería estar enamorado de la hija de un asesino en serie.


**Dejo la puerta sin cerrar, dejo las luces prendidas**

O

O

01. _Abigail Lecter conoce al Dr. Spencer Reid_

La primera vez que se ven es en el trabajo de Dad, en medio de un caso complicado y las idas y venidas de los policías de Baltimore y las pizarras rayadas con indicaciones y palabras claves y él está de pie ahí tratando de hilar las características de este ignoto escurridizo que se ha llevado la vida de cuatro inocentes. Ella va agarrada de la mano de su Papa recorriendo con curiosidad los pasillos que conoce desde la infancia más temprana en los brazos de Will, conversando acerca del día en la escuela, de lo beneficioso que ha sido retirarla antes, ¡porque ya no soportaba la antipatía de ese muchacho que se sienta unos puestos más atrás! Lo dice con intención porque sabe que Hannibal está atento a sus palabras, y la mirada que cruzan significa más que cualquier susurro que salga de entre sus labios.

El doctor Lecter no pasa más allá de la puerta de vidrio aunque paternalmente se asegura de dejarla donde va a estar protegida, su confianza en los nuevos agentes del Bureau es todavía enclenque y lamenta no tener el tiempo suficiente como para inspeccionar el lugar antes de dejar ir a su única hija; por tanto su voz es muy acalorada cuando le explica a Abigail que se cuide y que también cuide a su padre, que se verán en la noche en casa. Su pequeña conversación distrajo a Will de las evidencias que tenía en la mano, las disculpas para la agente rubia salieron torpemente de su boca y caminó con rapidez en dirección a su hija y su amante. Hannibal le sonríe como saludo y Will agacha la cabeza para darle a Abigail un casto beso en los labios; herencia familiar que mantenían desde la más precoz edad de la muchacha.

- Los que están ahí son miembros de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta –Will echa un vistazo a sus espaldas. El agente Hotchner mantiene una conversación impetuosa con su par, Prentiss, y las muecas que hacen demuestran al resto que éste está siendo un caso particularmente complicado- Jack Crawford los mandó a llamar por el caso del Destripador.

Durante todos los años de su existencia, Abigail ha sido criada para comportarse adecuadamente en este tipo de situaciones; para saber qué decir y cómo actuar cuando está rodeada de personas que saben de sus acciones pero no necesariamente conocen que ella ha sido la causante. Hannibal y Will tienen más experiencia y la guían pero, a sus diecisiete años, es tiempo de que comience ya a tomar el peso de la situación. Con su mirada maternal y esos ojos idénticos, Will le explica silenciosamente las formas en las que debe comportarse ahora que hay tantos oficiales cerca. Nadie tiene que enterarse que los crímenes del Destripador son los crímenes de la familia Lecter.

Cuando Hannibal abandona silenciosamente, cuidando de no interrumpir la sala de reuniones en la que todos los agentes perfilan al sudes que tan contrariados tiene a los especialistas de Baltimore, Will Graham vuelve a unirse a su nuevo equipo y revive una y otra vez las imágenes de la escena del crimen, aquellas que dicen a gritos lo que todos los demás no han sido capaces de ver todavía.

- Pasaba así, tres asesinatos y luego nada por años. Ahora está volviéndose más activo, perfilamos un ignoto con conocimiento médico, enfermeras, doctores, forenses, veterinarios, pero desde la última camada de asesinatos nos logramos dar cuenta que las cosas han ido cambiando -Alana se movió con gracia, desparramando otra vez sobre la mesa algunas de las fotografías de los últimos cuerpos.

Los agentes de la Unidad echaron un vistazo y JJ fue quien tomó la palabra.

- No pudo hacer esto solo.

- Mata en grupo -declaró Prentiss.- Es más de uno.

- Yo diría que hay cierto sentimiento mutuo en la manera en que el cuerpo está dispuesto y la extracción de los órganos. Que el sudes le haya cubierto de la cintura para abajo con un manto rojo nos dice que hay pasión aquí, es amor. Es más de uno, pero uno es el dominante, es el dominante el que crea los escenarios, casi como una carta de amor. Mata en compañía de su amado y cada asesinato es el correspondiente a una rosa o chocolates o un poema.

Las palabras salieron de los labios del Dr. Spencer Reid como una apuñalada podía renacer de las finas e ingeniosas manos del Dr. Lecter en un parpadeo. Se diluyeron por el aire serenas y complacientes y brillantes y atisbadas de realismo y ficción, todo al mismo tiempo. Oyéndose fuertes y claras contra los oídos de Will y Abigail, trayéndoles los motivos de vuelta a la tierra.

- Eh, fíjate, niño -le siguió el agente Morgan- No es solo el manto rojo, es lo que cubre con él. Le cubre los genitales. Puede que estos ignotos no solo sean una pareja, sino que también maten en presencia de un niño; tapa los genitales de la muchacha por pudor, porque no es recomendable que un niño los vea.

- ¿Una familia asesina? -preguntó Crawford.

- La familia que mata unida, permanece unida -musitó Aaron Hotchner.

- Tiene una semejanza a La muerte de Cleopatra, un óleo de Jean Baptiste Regnault creado en 1799. Cleopatra usaba un manto rojo, y también tenía la mano hacia el suelo.

Cuando nadie comentó su afirmación, Reid pensó que era mejor volver a su perfil geográfico. Las rayadas de lápiz marcaban cada punto donde habían sido encontrados los cuerpos en busca de algún patrón similar para seguir, pero su búsqueda era infructuosa y Abigail, sumisa y tranquila, silenciosa observadora desde un asiento en el rincón de la sala, sabía el por qué. El Dr. Spencer podía tener razón cuando hablaba sobre las cartas que su Papa solía escribirle a su Dad, pero iba a un punto muerto si seguía intentando averiguar algo que no tenía razón de ser. El lugar era superfluo, nimio. Ella esperó, sinceramente, que Spencer fuese capaz de darse cuenta de su error y enmendarlo, porque desde el primero momento que sus ojos azule se cruzaron con los marrones tan esquivos del agente del Bureau, comprendió sin chistar el sentimiento del que su Papa tanto le había hablado. Creyó por un instante que, quizá, Spencer sería capaz de entender.

* * *

Hannibal es Papa

Will es Dad.

Abigail es hija biológica de ambos, por lo tanto, es resultado de un Mpreg pasado de Will.


End file.
